Just Like You
by kibaluver
Summary: I could be fake,I could be stupid,You know I could be just like you,You thought you were standing beside me,You were only in my way,You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you.


**-Chapter 1**

**Title- Just Like You**

**Hey! This is my 2nd fanfic! Hurray! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, just Kairi. XD**

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

(End song)

"I wish I known more about my past. I don't remember anything. Just that this guy killed everyone." A figure told another. The figure had black hair that went to her chin and black oxen eyes.

"Where were you?"

"A friend has visions. She told me to spend the night at her house. And I see why."

"How long ago was this?"

"Long. Long. Long ago."

"How long Kairi?"

"About five years. But now since my friends died during a sneak attack. I don't know any one and I feel like there is some thing missing in me."

"Like what?"

"Family."

ZzZ

Kairi said that about five years ago. Kairi lied. It wasn't a long time ago that her whole clan was killed. It was only a year from the massacre that she went for help. But every since that meeting, she stopped the help.

Kairi now had black hair that went to her waist and was pulled into a loose pony tail. She still had her oxen colored eyes. She wore all black. Not even wearing anything from her clan. Kairi has black nail polish and glossy lip gloss. She despised who ever killed her clan. And who tried to kill her, but killed all of her friends instead.

/Why did they have to save me? They didn't have to protect me. Why didn't they just run/

Kairi walked to her sensei.

"Hello Kairi. You are late…again." Sensei told her. She was always late for her group.

"Hn? I wasn't listening. What did ya say?" Kairi asked even though she did know what her sensei meant.

"Why are you always late?" Kane asked. He was loud and irritating.

"Yeah. I agree with Kane." Sachiko said quietly. He was more annoying. But he was quiet at times. He tries to act like he knows everything and his smarter then the others.

"Now class. We will be learning to walk on water." Their sensei told them.

"Hn. How childish." Kairi said.

"If you think it is so childish and easy. You do it first." Kairi sighed in annoyance.

Kairi went on the water in the lake that they were right next to the group. She walked on the water with ease. She got off the water.

"Hey! I could do that better then you!" Kane yelled. He always wanted competition.

Kane went on the water and fell in. He couldn't do it even if he tried. Kairi snorted.

"What a loser." Kairi said.

"What did you say?" Kane asked angrily. He got out of the water.

"I said you are a loser." Kane threw a punch but Kairi dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Kane coughed up blood.

"Okay! That is enough you guys." Their sensei yelled.

"Okay. Sachiko! Go!" Kane yelled with excitement. Sachiko nodded and walked on the water only for a short amount of time and fell in. Kairi snorted.

"Who gives of what pre Madonna says over here? I thought that was great!" Kane yelled to Sachiko as he got out of the water.

"Okay. Well we will be having a small game with my old friend and his group. But this game is all about team work." Their sensei told them. Kairi snorted. Kairi knew that her group is dumb and doesn't know the meaning of team work. But she wasn't the one to talk.

They went to his old friend's group. Again two boys and one girl.

One girl had cherry blossom hair that went to her shoulders and emerald eyes. Kairi thought she looked nice.

A boy had blonde spiked hair and sky blue eyes. Kairi blushed.

The last boy had black hair and oxen eyes. To Kairi, he looked familiar and it looked like he had a tint of dark blue in his hair.

"Okay. My group." Kairi's sensei said, "This is my friend's, Sensei Kakashi Hatake, group."

"A bunch of losers to me." Kairi whispered.

"What did you say?" the blonde yelled at Kairi. Kairi guessed he heard her.

"I said you guys are a bunch of losers."

"Kairi!" her sensei yelled. The blonde got mad.

"How dare you say that to me!" the blonde yelled with anger. Kakashi pulled him so he wouldn't attack Kairi.

"I'm sorry about Kairi, she doesn't get along with people that much." Her sensei told Kakashi. The blonde calmed down.

"I did." Kairi whispered.

"So your name is Kairi?" the black haired boy asked.

"Good. Ya knew my name. Next week we will work on colors!"

"Hn. Bitch."

"Now it is time to introduce each other." Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde yelled with excitement.

"I am Kane."

"My name is Sachiko."

"My name is Sakura." The cherry haired girl stated.

"I am Sasuke Uchia." The blacked haired boy said. Kairi gasped.

/I thought they were all dead? Except the guy who killed them all. Now what was his name? I don't remember. I knew he looked familiar. But I think I will just keep him guessing/

"I am Kairi and that is all I am obliged to say."

And so the games began.


End file.
